Believe it or Not
by Mai Ascot
Summary: He blinked once and held his tiny chubby hands out to me, opening and closing them, and a small smile graced his perfect little face. At that moment I knew I loved my brother, but I would never ever admit it. Oneshot, From Triton's POV about his sibling.


**Believe it or Not**

Summary: Just a little oneshot in Triton's POV about his and Percy's brotherly relationship, and me proving a point that Triton isn't mean, just misunderstood.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line. Unfortunately .

WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR TLO!

**Triton's POV**

I looked at the little cabin in Montauk. It had driftwood walls, and looked like it had been picked off the bottom of the sea. Of course my father would love it.

I sat there for quite some time, looking at my Father's newest mortal home. He actually thinks of these places as his home, until either he loses interest or the mortal woman who stays/lives there gives birth. It's usually the first one.

I pity them really, the women he chases after.

They're the ones that get their hearts broken, they're the ones who are thrown away like used toys once they've fulfilled their purpose.

I saw a man and a woman's silhouettes, kissing through the curtains. I could see the outlines of her curly hair through the thin fabric, and I sadly shook my head. Her name was Sally Jackson, and in my opinion too good for my father.

I had checked up on her, as any son does –immortal or otherwise- and I'd wanted to spy on my father of course.

She was a lovely woman, who worked in a sweet shop, who had a heart of pure gold and always smelled of some sort of sweetie or treat. Everybody dreams of a woman like that, but she shouldn't be hurt by a god who will break her heart.

I heard her and dad laughing, bass and soprano in harmony. I knew what he would do next, and I didn't even want to be near it. I sunk under the waves, cursing my father's foolishness one final time.

Mother would be cross when he came home late. Again.

**-9 Months Later-**

I stood in the hospital with my father, who was pacing up and down frantically in the labour waiting room. I could hear the mortal woman's screams through the door, and I worried about the baby.

And the Prophecy.

And Father's oath.

About how Mother would react, if he got round to telling her, which he most probably wouldn't.

And about the Prophecy again.

I really hope that the baby isn't the child of the prophecy, because I'm sure it doesn't want its soul reaped by a cursed blade.

Then a huge scream came from the delivery room, and a babies crying could be heard through the wall. Father rushed into the delivery room, and I heard the mortal's heavy breathing.

I slowly followed, seeing Sally lying on a hospital bed, wearing a hideous green hospital gown. A midwife was further off, letting them have some space, or as much as she can give them in the tiny blue room. My father was balancing something tiny in his arms, looking afraid he might break it.

I walked up to them, and you could see from Sally's face she was proud. Well, proud wasn't the right word. She was practically glowing like a goddess, or like Apollo when he gets excited.

I turned to my father's child, and my half sibling. He was a boy, which was obvious, with a little tuft of black hair and tiny chubby fingers. But what really interested me were his eyes.

They were an exact copy of father's and mine, green and blue like the ocean. Ever moving, never ending. He blinked once and held his tiny chubby hands out to me, opening and closing them, and a small smile graced his perfect little face.

At that moment I knew I loved my brother, but I would never ever admit it.

'What are you going to call him?' enquired the midwife, who I had forgotten was there. I looked at father, but it was Sally who answered.

'Perseus Triton. **(A/N I don't actually know what Percy's middle name is, I made it up.) **So he'll follow in their footsteps and have a happy ending.' She said, looking at my father and daring him to argue with a look made of ice from the Styx. I on the other hand was filled with pride. Nobody had ever been named after me before, except Ariel's father in the Disney version of _The Little Mermaid. _I got teased for a decade.

Unsurprisingly, my brother was named Perseus Triton Jackson, due to Sally Jackson's excellent death glare.

**-5 Years Later-**

I swam over to father's general Delphin the Dolphin **(A/N How awesome is that? I didn't even make it up!) **and let him take over the morning patrols. I made my way over to the dining hall to get some well deserved nectar, when Hermes appeared.

I grinned, happy that my mischievous friend was here. 'Hey Herm, you here on official business or not?' I asked. Official was boring old delivering messages of the gods, but unofficial was pranking Apollo to high Hades... I beamed just at the thought of our last shaving foam and Jell-O prank.

'Official I'm afraid.' and I sulked. The message is probably for father anyway. I _never _get mail. 'But I'm on unofficial business tomorrow...' Hermes continued, and my face lit up. 'Anyways, this one's just a reminder from somebody called Sarah... no Sally Jackson to Uncle P that it's his son's birthday or something... is it Anteaus? I forgot his birthday a millennia ago.' asked Hermes.

Of course! It's Perseus's fifth birthday today! I muttered something to Hermes about yes it's Anteaus's birthday and I swam at full pelt to father's game room where he spends most of his time. It's at times like this I thank the Gods for my two tails.

I burst in and saw Father playing bowling against some _extremely _pretty water naiads. The old man's still up to his tricks. 'Father!' I shouted, putting him off his shot.

He stood up and motioned for the naiads to leave us. He turned round, and looked at me.

'Yes Triton? This had better be good.' he said, giving me the evil eye. He really must've been on a winning streak.

'It's Perseus's birthday!' I exclaimed, and he drooped a little. I looked at him. He looked at me.

'I can't see him.' he mumbled finally. 'Ancient laws.' Father looked defeated. Beaten. I knew it must pain him not to be able to see one of his sons, even if the son in question was illegitimate.

Then I had an idea.

'But I can.' I half whispered. Father looked up at me, and I could already see a plan forming in his mind.

'Yes... yes my boy! You can go and explain to Sally, and give him my love!' for a moment I felt a pang that Perseus was getting my Father's love, but I shrugged it off. I have my father for eternity, but Perseus only has it for as long as he lives, and that sounds like roughly sixteen years, I mean, that Thalia girl isn't doing too well with an alcoholic mother and little brother to look after, and the di Angelo twins are locked up in the Lotus casino for Zeus knows how long, so Perseus is the prime candidate for that god awful (bad pun) prophecy.

My poor brother.

I made my way to the address Father had given me in Manhattan, on my land legs. They felt odd and uncomfortable, because I didn't use them often.

As I looked up at their block of apartments I found myself comparing it to home.

Underwater Palace: Nice, Luxurious, Spacious. Flats: Cramped, Polluted, Dirty.

Sally and Perseus shouldn't have to live like this, they should live properly, in luxury.

I made my way up to their flat and knocked on the door. I could hear a child's laughter through the door and I heard Sally saying to come in, that the door was unlocked.

I pushed the door open, and I was immediately tackled around my legs. I looked down, and saw a little boy's face smiling up at me.

His black hair was shaggy and messy, and he was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. His smile was wide and all his pearly white teeth were showing. Perseus had exactly the same eyes as he had had five years ago on the day of his birth, but now they were alive with the happiness of a birthday and promise of this brand new stranger at the door. He looked like I had on my fifth birthday, which was all those millennia ago.

'Who is it Percy?' asked Sally from one of the doors at the end of the hallway. Percy did suit him, he wasn't a Perseus, I realised. Perseus had lived over two thousand years ago. Percy was living right now.

'It's Triton.' I answered and I saw Percy look up at me in wonder.

'That's my middul name.' he said proudly, and I smiled at the five year old. Sally walked down the hallway at that moment, she had a few grey hairs and her face was older, but defiantly the same woman from five years ago who now smelled of liquorice.

'Triton?' she smiled at me, and looked at me in confusion at the same time 'how are you? What are you doing here?' she asked, and I explained about how Dad couldn't come. She looked sad, but I realised she had been expecting it.

'Do you want some blue cake?' she asked, and I accepted, because I've never had blue cake before in my immortal life. Before I knew it the time had rushed by, and I was due back home.

'Thank you so much for your hospitality.' I said to Sally, and she smiled.

'I had fun. It's not every day that you spend a day with a God.' she said, and I realised she was reminiscing of the summer when she had spent done just that, she had spent every single day with a god.

'Well, I have to go, but I had fun too. It's not every day you get to spend time with a mortal.' I said, and she laughed.

I knelt down to Percy, who's eyes were already starting to close. He looked up at me and I smiled, and ruffled his hair, and I realised I was glowing I was so happy.

I haven't been this happy in a long time.

Then I forced myself to turn away, and leave the tiny apartment, leaving my brother with two things:

A warm glow, and a smile.

**-Seven Years Later- **

I swam into the Dining Hall for dinner, and bowed my head.

Nobody spoke a word.

My father had been accused of stealing Zeus's Master Bolt, and we were on the verge of war. Father was talking about claiming Percy, and getting him to get it back, but I think it would just make Zeus madder.

But I did find myself missing Percy.

I hadn't seen him since his fifth birthday, seven years ago. He's twelve now. I've read his file, everyone has one in the government archives;

**Perseus Triton Jackson **aka Percy Jackson aka Percy

**American Citizen**

**Parents: Sally Jackson-Mother, Father Unknown.**

**Age: 12**

**Occupation: Boarder**

**Background: Perseus has lived in Manhattan all his life, and goes to boarding schools all over the country. He has been expelled from five schools in the past, and will be leaving his sixth school this year. He has been diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD and has trouble learning anything. Has destroyed Government Property in the past e.g. School Buses. All round troublemaker.**

I read that ages ago. It seems that my sweet little brother has turned into, as they so eloquently put it, a troublemaker.

The dyslexia and ADHD is what all demigods have, dyslexia because his brain is hardwired for Greek (which I've never understood) and ADHD will keep him alive in battle.

The kicked out of school thing, happens to most demigods.

But I really want to know what he did to the school bus. Sounds like something me and Hermes could recreate!

'So, are you going to claim him or not?' I asked my father, silently praying he won't, for Percy's sake.

'I have to Triton. You know I do.' I sighed, knowing his mind was made up. I started praying to Felicitous, Goddess of Good Luck, that he'd be ok.

**-4 Years Later-**

Oceanus's troops were on the western and the southern borders. He was slowly taking the northern border as well, so we needed the eastern border to stop him surrounding the palace. We had lost thousands of soldiers and occupants of the sea, and more were dying every second.

The sea was at war with itself, and we were losing.

My mother was like a warrior queen, driving off the enemy, and my father's appearance was getting older and older, frailer and frailer, just like the state of our realm. The highlight of my day had been I wasn't becoming disfigured like poor old Hephaestus.

'Triton! Behind you!' Bellowed father, and I turned to block an attack from a sea monster.

'Retreat!' one of the giant squids yelled, and the enemy backed away. For now.

I sat down on a rock and breathed heavily, pain shooting through my veins.

That's when I saw it. A boom. A huge explosion, rocking the waves. And a second before the explosion, a figure had dived into the sea.

His breathing was shallow, and he was about fifteen. Almost sixteen. He had shaggy black hair, and green eyes. His arms were powering him away from the explosion but his mind was elsewhere.

He probably had lost someone in the explosion.

Then his limbs stopped pushing him and his legs gave out. His eyes fluttered shut... I was about to mourn for the poor kid, when I saw he was still breathing.

I swam closer to the unconscious teenager. I hadn't seen him in nearly eleven years, his face was no longer childlike, it was handsome and strong, and his body was strong and lean, because it was used for fighting and hard labour. His fingers weren't tiny and chubby anymore, they were long and calloused, hard working hands.

I had a feeling when he awoke his eyes would be a sea green.

Why wasn't he down here helping us? Why?

'Tyson!' I shouted for my brother that _had _been helping. He materialized by my side, scaring me for a moment.

'Yes? Big Bruvv- PWERCY!' He stopped mid sentence when he saw his brother. He lifted him up out of my arms and hugged him gently. Well, for a Cyclopes it was gentle. For a mortal it would probably have cracked your collarbone.

'Put him in a room, and bring him to father when he wakes up.' I said, hoping Tyson knew that I meant a bedroom not any old room. He sped off trying to hold Percy still at the same time.

**-Next Day-**

Me, Mother and Father were backed up against a wall in the throne room, fighting for our kingdom. Yet Again.

Slowly the telekhines **(A/N Spelling?) **backed off, and we got to rest.

I looked down and saw two small figures staring at us. Well, they were only small because we were about 20ft high. I studied their faces and figured out that because one of them only had one eye, and the other had a shock of dark messy hair, I figured it must be Tyson and Percy.

Percy looked over us, the family of three, probably searching for father. Admittedly, Father didn't look like he usually did, he looked about ninety.

'Excuse me my Lord. I am needed in battle.' Mother left us quickly after her little speech, probably a good thing too, because that would've been awkward. I actually had no idea what anyone was talking about, I was just concentrating on Percy.

Mom is almost as bad as Hera sometimes; she hates it when Dad cheats on her.

Percy started surveying the damage.

I felt mad, he just walks down here and looks around like he owns it. He _could've _been down here fighting, at least Tyson was helping fix weapons! My blood was boiling, and I had no idea why.

He was now concentrating on my two tails and green scales that covered my entire body when I was underwater. Suddenly I realised why I was so cross, it was because _he didn't remember me. _

Sure, it was eleven years ago. But I like to think that I made an impression, maybe even a little one. But he doesn't remember that I was ever even there.

That Poseidon even _had _an immortal son.

Because next to _Perseus Jackson _I. Don't. Count.

Dad cleared his throat. 'Yes... well. This is my son Triton. Er... my _other _son.' Just the way he said it. It was like he was ashamed to say that he had another son. I mean, _he's _the illegitimate one here!

In that moment I made up my mind to hate Perseus Jackson as much as humanly or godly possible.

Then I said what I was feeling, in the cruellest possible way. Meaning every single hurtful word and forgotten brother and years I never go to spend with him. Near him. Him not knowing of my existence.

'Your son and heir.' I said, cutting in. I smiled at him, no warmth or friendliness in my eyes. 'Hello Perseus-' I saw him flinch at the use of his full name '-Jackson. Come to help at last?'

I put pressure on the words _at last. _He was never here helping. He was in the world above, being a hero and being boyfriend to Know-it-all Athena's spawn.

I Hate Him.

I saw him blush underwater and I knew my cruel words had worked.

'Tell me what to do.' he countered and I was shocked for a second. _He _actually wanted to help? Then I shook myself out of it. He was just doing it for attention from Dad.

I smiled like it was cute of him to put himself forward. He would probably just forget that we were supposed to be fighting. He'd just run away like the coward he is.

I turned to father, who had warnings flashing in his eyes. 'I will see to the front line, Father. Don't worry, _I _will not fail.' I nodded to Tyson, I had nothing against him and sped off towards the front line. I caught one glimpse of Perseus's face as I left, and he looked truly confused.

**-August 18****th**** 2009, Percy's 16****th**** Birthday-**

I anxiously paced outside the Empire State Building with Sally Jackson and her husband Paul Blofis. He should be down by now. He should be down by now. He should be down by now.

Where is he?

_The Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap..._

He can't be dead. The prophecy line didn't sound promising, but oh well. He had to live. What was happening up there?

Then the Empire State Building turned blue. Yes, it turned blue.

I let out a sigh of relief, and Sally took it one step further and fainted from relief, luckily Paul was there to catch her.

My brother was ok.

He was alive. I shouldn't really care. But I do.

He's a mortal, and his life will go by like a flash. But I care a lot.

Because, believe it or not, I love my brother dearly.

**Yay! Done! I hope everybody likes it, and Fanfiction actually adds Triton as a character to PJO, because he is awesome! **


End file.
